


One More Night

by Samunderthelights



Series: The End Of The Night [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Related, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Sibling Incest, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Hi!Here is the 5th part that I wrote, and it takes place after the 5th season. By the time I wrote this, the first half of the 6th season hadn't been shown on tv here yet, so I didn't know what was going to happen to these characters. By now I know that they went into a different direction, but as I've already said, these little snippets never turned into a complete story anyway, so I'm still posting it in these series, because it still belongs here. But yeah, I'm babbling on, so I'm just going to shut up now.Enjoy!Xx
Relationships: Hvitserk & Ubbe (Vikings), Hvitserk/Ubbe (Vikings)
Series: The End Of The Night [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Here is the 5th part that I wrote, and it takes place after the 5th season. By the time I wrote this, the first half of the 6th season hadn't been shown on tv here yet, so I didn't know what was going to happen to these characters. By now I know that they went into a different direction, but as I've already said, these little snippets never turned into a complete story anyway, so I'm still posting it in these series, because it still belongs here. But yeah, I'm babbling on, so I'm just going to shut up now.  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

It’s only been days since they had taken back Kattegat, but with the chaos and everything that has happened since, it feels like it’s been weeks. Ubbe still can’t quite believe that he is back here, and something about it feels like he has come home. But as he looks around, it fully hits him just how much the place has changed, how much Ivar has put a mark on it. It makes him realise that it will never feel the same again, not after everything that has happened, that is yet to happen.

  
So far he has avoided Hvitserk, because although he knows that in the end his brother had chosen to fight against Ivar, he can’t forget about the fact that he had chosen Ivar’s side not once, but twice, and he is still hurting because of it.

  
But when he gets to the river, to try and get away from the chaos, to finally get a moment to himself, he finds his brother sitting there, staring out at the water.

  
“I should have known you’d be here,” he sighs, as he joins his brother. “It’s the only place that hasn’t changed.”

  
“Do you want me to leave?”

  
“No, stay,” Ubbe says, but when he looks at his brother, he realises that he has been crying, and the anger he had still been feeling towards him these last days, it leaves him. “Why did you change your mind about Ivar?”

  
“Because he thought he was a God,” Hvitserk admits. “He started thinking he was better than all of us.”

  
“He thought he was better than us even when he was a child.”

  
“Not like this. He was…,” Hvitserk shakes his head, a pained look in his eyes. “He is convinced he is a God, Ubbe. You should have heard him. The things he said…”

  
“I’m glad you saw sense. In the end,” Ubbe says, a shy smile forming on his brother’s lips. But there is a sadness in his eyes, and he knows that there is something he is not telling him. “What happened?”

  
“Why did you leave Margrethe behind?”

  
“Because she threatened to kill Torvi,” Ubbe explains. “She would have killed all of us. She was mad, Hvitserk, she…”

  
“Ivar brought her back to Kattegat,” Hvitserk says, and a feeling of dread washes over Ubbe. “I tried to take care of her, but he was convinced that she was going to kill him.”

  
“Did he…”

  
“She warned me about him,” Hvitserk continues. “She saw what he was like.”

  
“What did he do?”

  
“He had her killed,” Hvitserk admits. “I found her.”

  
Ubbe had struggled with the guilt of leaving Margrethe behind, but he had told himself that he had done it to protect his family. But knowing that it had led to her being killed by Ivar, that Hvitserk had been the one to find her, it makes him feel sick to his stomach.

  
“I am so sorry, I…”

  
“She wasn’t mad, Ubbe. She was right about him!”

  
Ubbe nods, but he still remembers why they had left her behind. She had seemed mad, dangerous. But he also still remembers the girl he had fallen in love with, and he can’t help but wonder if she was still in there somewhere.

  
“I met someone,” Hvitserk announces, and Ubbe looks at him, not sure what to make of what he is telling him. “After Margrethe, there was this girl…”

  
“What’s her name?”

  
“Thora,” Hvitserk says, and Ubbe is expecting there to be some kind of joy, excitement, but there is anger in his brother’s voice. “I was going to marry her.”

  
“Please tell me he…”

  
“He had her burned alive,” Hvitserk spits out. “I was in love with her, Ubbe.”

  
A part of Ubbe wants to say ‘I told you so’, ‘This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t gone back to him’, but he knows that there is no point. So he just wraps his arms around his brother, and he gives him a hug, not letting go for the longest time.

  
“I wish I would have gone with you,” Hvitserk whispers, but Ubbe knows that there is nothing he can say. They can’t change what has happened. So he simply lets go of him, and he brushes a loose strand of hair out of his face, behind his ear, before flashing a small, reassuring smile.

“I sometimes wonder where we would be if our father had stayed a farmer, if he hadn’t been…”

  
“The great Ragnar Lothbrok?” Ubbe asks, and Hvitserk nods, a shy smile on his face. “Then he wouldn’t have met our mother, and we wouldn’t be here. Which would have perhaps been better in Ivar’s case, but…,” he adds, and the smile on his brother’s face grows. “But I’m glad you’re here, Hvitserk.”

  
Ubbe places a hand on the side of his brother’s neck, and for a moment, he remembers the first time they had kissed. It has been so many years, and so much has happened, that it feels like a lifetime ago. But when he looks into Hvitserk’s eyes, he can’t help but smile.

  
“What?” Hvitserk asks, a nervous smile on his face.

“I’ve missed you, brother.”

* * *

The brothers had stayed by the river for a little while longer, but one kiss had led to another, and in the end they had decided to go back to Hvitserk’s place. But now that they are here, Ubbe can see Hvitserk growing more nervous.

  
“Do you want me to go?”

  
“No, I just… I feel different, Ubbe,” Hvitserk admits. “I think there’s something I need to tell you, but I don’t want…”

  
“Tell me.”

  
“When I chose to stay with Ivar instead of coming with you, it wasn’t just because of what he said to me,” Hvitserk admits. “I think I got scared, because I knew that once we would get back to Kattegat, you would go back to Margrethe, and what we had…”

  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”

  
“Because you’re my brother, Ubbe. I shouldn’t have been jealous because you were going back to your wife.”

  
“You were jealous?” Ubbe asks, a smile forming on his lips. “Huh?”

  
“Don’t.”

  
“I love you, brother,” Ubbe sighs. “This thing we have… it changes nothing. You once told me that, remember?”

  
He steps up to Hvitserk, and he kisses him, half-expecting him to pull away, to tell him that what they once did, what they once had, it is over. But Hvitserk kisses him back, and he slides his hands underneath Ubbe’s tunic. Within seconds, their clothes are on the floor, and they are in bed. Their hands and mouths are all over each other, trying to take in as much of each other as possible after all this time.

  
“I’ve missed you,” Ubbe whispers, as his brother kisses his neck. “If you ever leave me again…”

  
“You’ll kill me?” Hvitserk asks, and he looks him in the eyes. But when Ubbe just stares at him, he sighs, before resting his head on his chest, and wrapping his arms around him.

  
“I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

When Ubbe leaves Hvitserk’s, he finds Torvi sitting by the fire, so he joins her, and he gives her a kiss. But she seems hesitant, distant.

  
“What is…”

  
“I am not going to share you, Ubbe.”

  
“What are you talking about?”

  
“I know,” Torvi says, before looking up at him. “About you and Hvitserk.”

  
“How did…”

  
“Did Margrethe know?”

  
“Yes,” Ubbe says, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. Because the thought of losing Torvi, of having to choose between her and Hvitserk, it feels unbearable. “We were both in love with Margrethe, and she was in love with both of us, so we shared…”

  
“You shared her?” Torvi suggests, and Ubbe nods. “And she shared you?”

  
“I suppose so, yes.”

  
“Please tell me you don’t expect me to do the same.”

  
“Of course not,” Ubbe says, and he grabs Torvi’s hand. She seems reluctant to let him, but he refuses to let go, because he needs to show how much he cares about her. “I love you, Torvi.”

  
“But you love him too.”

  
“Of course, he is my brother!”

  
“Then what was that?” Torvi asks. “Explain it to me, please, so I can try to understand.”

  
“I don’t know.”

  
“I can’t do this, Ubbe. I can’t share you with him, and I am not going to make you choose, because I know you will choose him,” Torvi says, and Ubbe nods, because what is the point in denying it?

  
“I am not asking you to…”

  
“Then tell me what this is.”

  
“I love him.”

  
Ubbe can see the hurt look in Torvi’s eyes, but he doesn’t know how else to explain it to her. How can he explain the bond he has with his brother, the importance of what they have? How can he explain that this has nothing to do with his and Torvi’s relationship? That this is so different, so far removed from it, that it feels like it doesn’t even matter?

  
“I don’t want to lose you, Ubbe.”

* * *

Ubbe is aware that Hvitserk has been avoiding him all day and night, so when he sees him leaving the great hall, he follows him outside. He grabs his arm, and he leads him to a quiet place, but before he can even open his mouth to speak, Hvitserk has pushed him away.

  
“What the…”

  
“I should never have come back!” Hvitserk spits out, and he is about to turn and leave, but Ubbe stops him, not sure what has happened. What has changed since this morning, when everything had seemed to be fine between them?

  
“Did someone say something?”

  
“I can see them all looking at me, Ubbe. They all think I’m a traitor, I…”

  
“Hey, look at me,” Ubbe says, as he puts his hands on the side of his brother’s neck. “You are not a traitor, okay?”

  
“I am though. You said it yourself, I betrayed you, when I got off that ship.”

  
“And then you saw sense, and you helped take back Kattegat,” Ubbe says, “Just ignore them. They are calling me a traitor too, because I got baptised.”

  
“You…”

  
“It’s a long story,” Ubbe says, and Hvitserk can’t help but smile, but then he rests his forehead against that of his brother’s.

“Can you ever forgive me?”

  
“I already have.”

  
“Why?” Hvitserk asks, and Ubbe looks him in the eyes, before pressing a kiss against his lips, and flashing a reassuring smile.  
“Because you’re my brother, and I love you.”


End file.
